You look like him
by Roth-Grayson
Summary: Dedicado a Chocobollo Forzando mi memoria recuerdo vagamente que Craig tiene el cabello negro, pero sus ojos, no recuerdo que fueran azules, ese azul tan similar a aquellos ojos que me hacían volar mas allá de lo imaginable...
1. DoubtsKyle

Sinceramente no recuerdo desde cuando siento esto por él, sé que no es "correcto", pero simplemente no es algo que eliges, es algo con lo que simplemente no puedes luchar, pero si te esfuerzas lo suficiente tal vez lo puedas ocultar. Tampoco puedo decir que estoy cansado de ser su paño de lagrimas, ese es mi papel de Súper Mejor Amigo, ¿Cierto? Y sé que Wendy lo hace feliz, a su manera, pero al final ella si le puede dar lo que yo jamás tendré la oportunidad de darle. Ah estas alturas solo me resta tratar de ser feliz observando su dicha…

Suena la alarma, 5:50 am; La mayoría de la gente suele odiar los lunes, pero yo por mi parte, me encantan, porque es cuando es cuando lo puedo volver a ver, a esa sonrisa que podría iluminar la parte obscura de la luna, por otra parte odio los viernes, sé que es envidioso de mi parte pero esas 48 horas las pasa con "El amor de su vida", y a diferencia de lo que pueden creer no odio a Testaburger, se ah ganado ese papel de :Novia del Mariscal de Campo, Stanley Marsh:, y tengo que aceptar que si tenía que perder contra alguien, me alegra que allá sido Wendy, es de las pocas mujeres que aun tiene valores en este pueblo.

Siguiendo los eventos desafortunados en mi vida, Stan me deleita con su armoniosa voz, contándome lo fabuloso que se la pasó este fin de semana, con su "princesa", y con mi inmediata reacción de una sonrisa, ¿Falsa? No, falsa no. Es sincera pero no por sus aventuras, si porque me contagia con su bienestar.

El pasó #2 de este rito, la clase de matemáticas, mi favorita, y no tan agraciada por la demás clase.

A lo lejos se pueden percibir unos pasos cansados y lentos, Craig Tucker, por supuesto tarde como siempre, pienso que si este chico algún día llega temprano, será el fin de nuestras vidas.

Al escuchar el rechinido de la puerta abriéndose, llama la atención de todo el salón, yo incluido; A pesar de que Tucker y yo nunca entablamos una amistad firme, podría jurar por Moisés, que nunca había asistido a la escuela sin su gorro; Forzando mi memoria recuerdo vagamente que Craig tiene el cabello negro, pero sus ojos, no recuerdo que fueran azules, ese azul tan similar a aquellos ojos que me hacían volar mas allá de lo imaginable. Stan noto mi pequeña distracción, con el "cambio" de Tucker, me pregunto que si me gustaba, el siempre tan distraído, pero mi reacción no fue la correcta, por impulso me levante de golpe, estrelle las manos contra escritorio y grite un estruendoso -¡NO!- Ahora la atención era dirigida hacia mí, ¡Grandioso¡ el profesor no reparo en mandarme con el Sr. Makey, junto al causante de mi reprimenda, Craig Tucker.

A lo largo del pasillo caminamos al par, pero como era de esperarse sin dirigirnos la mirada y mucho menos la palabra. No fue hasta que nos encontramos frente la puerta del consejero, que me detuvo colocando una de sus grandes pero finas manos, casi como las de un pianista, sobre mi hombro. Volteo su mirada hacia mí, y con esa voz tan monótona que siempre lo había caracterizado, dijo - ¿Realmente quieres una mancha en ese perfecto expediente tuyo?-, solté un no al aire, sin sentido, pero es que no podía concentrarme correctamente ya que toda mi atención estaba en su enorme estatura, sé que no soy de los tipos más altos de la clase, pero Craig es sumamente alto, podría decir que rebasa el metro ochenta.

Al no notar ninguna otra reacción mía, el chico más "malo" de la escuela, jalo de mi brazo.

Para cuando pude reaccionar completamente, me encontraba detrás de los laboratorios de Biología. No sabía qué hacer o que decir para romper aquel incomodo silencio, el saco un cigarrillo de su chaqueta de la forma más despreocupada, que había visto. – Así que aquí pasas tus "castigos" - ¡Mierda! No se me pudo ocurrir nada mejor, me regalo una de sus miradas frías, dio una calada a su tabaco, y mientras soltaba el humo, replico algo que no estaba relacionado con mi comentario idiota de hace 5 segundos, - ¿Es por Stan, cierto?- Trate de relacionar su comentario con el hilo de la conversación, pero no le encontré conexión alguna, - ¿Ah que te refieres?-, en su rostro se dibujo una media sonrisa, como si lo que dijera fuera irónico, volteo hacia mi tratando de darle seriedad al asunto, - Es por Marsh, que eres gay- No tenía un espejo cerca pero puedo asegurar que mi rostro lucia tan rojo como mi cabello; Aquel comentario ya ni siquiera sonaba a pregunta era más bien una afirmación.

No me sorprendía el hecho de que supiera que soy gay, eso no era un misterio para la escuela, de hecho es de lo más común, Kenny mantenía un relación bastante estable con Butters, ¿Quién lo diría? Y si no estaba mal informado, Craig tuvo una relación con Tweek, claro, hasta el accidente... Retomando su pregunta, o mejor dicho afirmación, ni siquiera yo sé si me volví, no más bien si descubrí si era gay por mi Súper Mejor Amigo, pretendo hacerme a la idea de que siempre eh sido gay, señalando que en la única chica que me interese, la volví una puta, ¿Acaso eso no es una señal?. Meditando todo esto, acaso le iba a contar todas mis dudas existenciales a Craig, digo es la primera vez que hablo con él, y ya le quiero contar la historia de mi vida, y no es que él chico hable con mucha gente, a decir, verdad él ni siquiera ya habla con sus amigos, se distancio de ellos desde que Tweek ya no está; por lo que se, Clyde sigue con su extraña relación con Bebe, y Token cambia de chica cada semana. Si le contara mis traumas podría estar seguro de que nadie lo sabría, entonces supongo que está bien contarle, pero por otro lado… - ¿Siempre piensas mucho, y dices poco?-, me interrumpió mis pensamientos, ODIO que hagan eso – Y tú ¿Siempre haces muchas preguntas?- Se escucho la campana del cambio de clase, se levanto, tomo sus cosas y antes de irse torno su cara, apenas podía apreciar sus ojos, ¡Mierda! Esos ojos… - No, solo pregunto lo que me interesa- Tiro su cigarro y se fue.

¿Qué demonios quiso decir con eso?, ¿Acaso le interesa Stan?, ¿Quiere hacerle algo?, ¿Acaso le intereso… yo?

El reloj me marca las 7:55 am, solo 5 minutos para llegar al salón que se encuentra del otro lado de la escuela, ¡Grandioso! Tome mis cosas y salí corriendo, y llegue 3 minutos tarde, por suerte el profesor no llegaba aun. Al entrar busco a Craig, ¿El por qué? Es simple, quería que me aclarara a que se refería con su comentario, pero no es encontraba ahí. Después mi subconsciente callo a los pies de la voz más hermosa de este mundo, era Stan llamándome, ¡Dios!, mi nombre se escuchaba tan bien pronunciado por esos labios perfectos. - ¡Kyle!, ¿Cómo te fue con él Sr. Makey?, ¿Te quedaras después de clases?- Estaba tan ensimismado observando cada forma de su celestial rostro que no pensé correctamente mi respuesta, definitivamente este día no iba a ser de los mejores – No fui con el consejero, Craig me llevo atrás de los laboratorios de Biología- La cara de Stan era indescriptible, y me empezó a atacar con una serie de preguntas, y cada vez se acercaba mas a mí, eso solo hacia mas incomoda la situación - ¿Y qué hicieron? ¿Se besaron? ¿Ya son novios? ¿Oh acaso te violo? ¿Te hiso hacer algo que no querías? Porque si es así juro que le parto la cara- Me encanta la forma de que me defiende, es tan perfecto, casi como un ángel, ¡NO! Es mejor que un ángel –Tranquilo, no hicimos nada más que charlar, nada porque alterarse- Por un segundo creí, que había calmado sus ganas de saber más del asunto, pero ¡oh no! Estaba muy equivocado, - ¿Cómo que solo charlaron? ¿De qué hablaron? ¿Te dijo que le gustas? ¿Le dijiste que te gusta?- Mi mente tenia demasiadas dudas, como para estar resolviendo las de Stan, para mi suerte llego el profesor, pero Craig no apareció.

El resto del día se podría decir que mejoro, Wendy me "salvo" del interrogatorio de su novio, las clases continuaron, pero Craig seguía sin aparecer. Y no es que me preocupara o algo por el estilo, eso solo que las dudas en mi cabeza no me dejan en paz, ¿A qué carajos se refería con "Solo pregunto lo que me interesa"?. ¡Le odio! ¿Cómo alguien tan similar a Stan puede ser tan diferente?...


	2. DoubtsKyle2

Este Fic es irreal y grosero, las frases celebres son pobres imitaciones, y debido a su contenido no debe ser leído por nadie.

Martes por la mañana, y lo único que desayuno es un café expreso, como era de esperarse no pude dormir en toda la puta noche por culpa del gilipollas de Craig, no estoy acostumbrado a tener dudas en mi cabeza, a decir verdad yo casi nunca tengo dudas.

Empiezan las clases, y como siempre Tucker llega tarde, sorprendentemente otra vez sin su gorro, y la verdad me da igual si lo usa o no, es igual de odioso, irritante, aburrido, monótono, etc. La lista es infinita. Pero no se podía conformar con joderme solo con su presencia si no también todo el día podía sentir su mirada y cuando volteaba a ver qué carajos quería, seguía mirándome como si yo no lo estuviera viendo, era como si me estuviera retando, ¿Quien carajos se creía ese cabrón? Pero hoy se acababa su puto juego, ya me ah sacado de mis casillas, no eh puesto atención en clase, y lo peor de todo es que, eh estado ignorado a Stan, y todo ¿Por qué?, porque el idiota de Tucker se quiere hacer le interesante, ¡Que se joda!

La última campanada del día, estaba empezando a odiar ese sonido, Stan me dijo que si lo podía esperar después de su entrenamiento, yo confirme su invitación, pero mientras esperaba al amor de mi vida, le aclararía algunos puntos a Craig.

Como era de esperarse Tucker estaba atrás de los laboratorios de biología, fumando, ¡Por Moisés! Ese chico es tan predecible.

-¡Tengo que hablar contigo!-

- ¿Qué hay, flamitas? –

-¿Flamitas?, ¡Eres un inmaduro!-

-Como sea-

-¡Que te jodan!, solo quiero que me aclares porque coños ayer me preguntaste tantas cosas, ¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que tanto te interesa?-

-Te creía más inteligente, es fácil, me interesas tu- ¿YO?, Y todavía se atrevía a decirlo con toda la puta calma del mundo, ¿Qué está mal con este chico?, lo peor es que logro sonrojarme.

-Y que piensas hacer al respecto, flamitas-

Este chico estaba rebasando mis límites de paciencia, respire hondo y recite mentalmente_, "La diplomacia substituye al poder"_, en este caso a la paciencia.

-Lo mismo que eh hecho desde que tenemos nueve, ignorarte. Además, debes saber que alguien como yo, jamás se interesaría en el intento de imitación de Stanley Marsh-

La debilidad de la mayoría de las persona, es el orgullo, pero Craig se veía tan calmado, como si mi comentario no hubiera llegado a sus oídos, se paro serenamente, camino hacia mí con la típica tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba al andar, tomo mi barbilla, y me obligo a mírale; No sé qué mierda me hacían esos ojos, no podía moverme.

-Dos semanas, Broflovski, y estarás a mis pies, me amaras tanto que ni tu preciado Stan, podrá separarte de mí, ¿Entendiste?-

Me quede mudo, sentí que mi cuerpo cambiaba de temperatura de forma arbitraria, mi mente se quedo en blanco, pero no tanto como mi cara. No reaccione hasta que mi celular empezó a sonar con el tono dedicado a Stan, _"The only exeption"._

De camino a casa, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran las palabras de Craig, solo complique más las cosas, pero al menos obtuve una respuesta, aun más confusa que las preguntas que tenía en mi cabeza. Pero sin importar que demonios se trajera entre manos Tucker, mi meta era fácil, solo tenía que IGNORARLO.

-Bueno, Kyle, ya llegamos a tu casa. Entonces, mañana si me ayudas con las matemáticas, ¿Cierto?-

Estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que no preste atención a lo que me decía, al parecer accedí a darle unas tutorías de matemáticas.

-Sí, está bien-

-Entonces, hasta mañana-

Y mi príncipe azul se marcho a su casa, se veía tan despreocupado, como si no le importara nada, es tan relajado. A veces me gustaría ser como él, así no tendría que preocuparme con cosas tan complicadas, como el actual asunto de Craig.

Miércoles, 7:15am

Educación física, a pesar de ser un "clásico Nerd", tengo muy buena destreza motriz. Para mi sorpresa, Craig llego temprano a clases, otra vez sin su gorro, y no es que me importe a qué hora o como se presente.

El profesor empezó a pasar lista, y enseguida nos indico que tendríamos que trabajar en parejas, así que intente hacer pareja con Stan, pero él ya estaba con Wendy, típico. Busque con la mirada a Kenny, pero Butters ya estaba abrazado de él, tercera opción, Cartman, pero como es bien sabido por todos el no practica deporte. Para cuando quise emparejarme con cualquiera, el único libre, para mi suerte, era Tucker.

-¡Hey!, Flamitas, ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?-

Los colores se subieron a mi rostro, se que se refería a ser pareja para la CLASE, o ¿No? Lo peor es que Craig, podía decir que le gustaban los arcoíris y su color preferido es el rosa, y su expresión sería la de un muerto, jamás podrías saber qué demonios estaba pensando.

-Está bien, al parecer no tengo otra opción-

El profesor nos repartió unos paliacates, con los cuales tendríamos que unirnos de las piernas, ¡Mierda! Craig tomo el paliacate, tomo mi pierna y la unió al suya, sin previo aviso.

-¡OYE! ¿Qué te pasa? Al menos avísame.-

-Eres muy quejumbroso-

-Tú eres un irresponsable-

-Como sea-

La siguiente instrucción, consistía en dividirnos en dos equipos y jugar soccer.

Stan estaba en mi equipo contrario. Y aunque yo intentaba caminar al paso de Craig, era muy complicado mantener su ritmo, y típico de mí, me desespere.

-NO SE SI LO HAS NOTADO, PERO YO NO SOY UN FANKISTEEN, QUE CAMINA 2 METROS CON UN SOLO PASO-

Stan, escucho mis gritos, y claro como no escucharlos. Mi voz sonaba aguda e irritante, peor de verdad estaba muy molesto. Y no solo por el ejercicio, si no por lo que me dijo ayer, y yo me prometí ignorarlo y heme aquí atado a él, de forma literal, claro está.

Stan se acerco, junto con Wendy, caminado tan sincronizada mente, en definitiva eran el uno para el otro.

-Kyle, amigo ¿Qué te pasa?-

-ESTE IDIOTA, QUE NO PUEDE HACER LAS COSAS BIEN, CREE QUE TODO MUNDO DEBE HACER LO QUE EL QUIERE, PUES PARA SU INFORMACION NO SOY UN FENOMENO DE CIRCO, COMO EL-

-Kyle deberías de tranquilizarte-

-¿TRANQUILIZARME? NO ESTOY ALTERADO, ES SOLO QUE ME MOLESTA ESTAR SERCA DE ESTE SIMIO SUBDESARROLLADO-

-Seguro, no estás pero si para nada alterado - dijo Wendy con un claro sarcasmo.

La mire con un poco de odio en la mirada, pero no me desquitaría con ella, ella solo era un daño colateral, el que pagaría seria Tucker.

-SERA MEJOR QUE EMPIEZAS A CAMINAR A MI RITO, OISTE-Torne mi rostro para asegurarme de que Craig, había escuchado mi instrucción,…

-¿A DÓNDE SE FUE ESE HIJO DE PUTA?-

-Se desato, desde lo del fenómeno de circo- Wendy parecía disfrutar mi desgracia, pero no era la única, en Stan se podía apreciar que estaba reteniendo una carcajada. Les dirige una mirada de "No me jodas", Stan noto que de verdad estaba molesto.

-*COF*, no deberías tomarle tanta importancia-

-Tienes razón, no vale la pena-

-Flamitas, ya terminaste de quejarte, Ten te traje una coca-cola zero, sé que no puedes tomar demasiada azúcar-

-Ermm, gracias…-Regreso, y se molesto en traerme algo de beber, bueno es lo menos que podía hacer, pero como sabia de mi enfermedad.

-Eh, bueno Kyle, nosotros nos vamos a seguir jugando, y ya sabes "Respira paz, exhala amor"-

-Sí, lo intentare, gracias Stan-

Y así de nuevo el amor de mi vida, se alejo de mi vista junto con el amor de su vida.

-Deberías de dejar de torturarte con el-

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe-

-Como sea-

Pase le resto de la clase, fingiendo hacer algo, ya que Tucker se había largado de nuevo, para cuando regreso la clase ya había terminado. Todo el grupo nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos vestidores.

-Kyle, Craig te siguió molestado-

-No, tome muy en cuenta tu consejo-

-¡Qué bueno! Me gusta cuando estas tranquilo y feliz- Me sonroje al momento, fue un momento perfecto, especial, quería vivir ese instante por siempre. Pero como siempre, lo bueno de la vida no es para mí. Tuvimos que seguir con las clases.

Y como el día anterior, Craig no dejaba de mirarme, como si con sus perfectos ojos azules, su cabello profundamente negro que hace contraste con su piel blanca, fuera a conquistarme, si que este chico está muy equivocado.

Terminaron las clases, y Tucker nunca dejo de mirarme, y para joderla más sus miradas son de aquellas que te desnudan el alma, profundas y fuertes. Pero al menos por hoy me había ya librado de eso, solo me tengo que concertarme en Stan y su perfección, ah y explicarle las matemáticas…

-Si el número mayor se encuentra debajo de x eso quiero decir que la elipse es horizontal, es fácil-

-Para ti será fácil, yo solo veo número y letras acomodados de una forma tortuosa-

-¿Qué es lo que no entendiste?-

-¡TODO!-

-Oh, vamos, debe de haber algo que si entendiste-

-Sí, que las matemáticas son mierda-

-Te has bloqueado, vale. Mejor mañana seguimos con esto, pero trata de estudiar en casa-

-Ok, gracias Kyle por tu paciencia y esfuerzos-

-No hay de que, para eso somos Súper-Mejores-Amigos, ¿Cierto?-

Si lo acepto, a veces hacia lucir las cosas más difíciles para que Stan pasara más tiempo a mi lado. Salí despedir a Stan, y espere en la puerta hasta que desapareciera al doblar la esquina, al cerrar la puerta note un gato negro afuera de la casa del vecino, _Craig…_

NA

_Lo del gato negro, es de referencia al Fic de chocobollo, "Los gatos negros". Léanlo vale mucho la pena. Les quiero agradecer por sus reviews, y también una disculpa, por tardar tanto y hacer un capitulo tan pequeño, espero que les siga gustando._


	3. ForgetMe

Este Fic es irreal y grosero, las frases celebres son pobres imitaciones, y debido a su contenido no debe ser leído por nadie.

Y para no romper lo que se había vuelto costumbre esta semana, no pude dormir en toda la puta noche, de nuevo por culpa de Tucker.

Jueves, 10:45am

Como de costumbre, me senté alado de Stan, enfrente nuestro el gordo y Kenny, y por si se lo preguntan Wendy y Butters no se sentaban con nosotros en el almuerzo, por razones irrelevantes en este momento.

-Kyle, no sé si ya lo notaste pero Craig no ah dejado de mirarte desde la mañana, yo que tú me empezaba a preocupar- Comento Kenny, como si hubiera hecho el descubrimiento del siglo.

-¡Ah sí!, No Kenny, no lo había notado, seguramente es tu imaginación- Si seguro, ¿No darme cuenta?, si el tipo tiene una mirada de asesino.

-Seguramente ya se dio cuenta que eres un judío de mierda, y te asesinara-

-¡CALLATE CULO GORDO!-

-Mejor cuida tus palabras, oh el muerto será otro, entendiste calabacín-

¿Cuando llego Tucker hasta nuestra mesa?, no tengo ni la más puta idea.

-No te metas en esto Tucker- Replique con una clara molestia.

-Como sea-

Me está empezando a hartar esa repuesta suya.

-¡KYLE!, me tienes que decir que carajos se traen tu y Craig- Kenny… por qué no se centra en lo que se trae él y Butters…

-Nada importante-

-Si claro- Dijo Stan, como si estuviera ¿Enojado? O por dios esta ¡CELOSO!, ¡lo sabía, sabía que me amaba!

-¿Nada importante?, ¡Si te desviste con la mirada!- La curiosidad de Kenny es igual de grande que su indiscreción.

En ese momento Stan se levanto de golpe y se fue, ¡OH POR DIOS, SI ESTA CELOSO! Decidí seguirlo, tal vez ya seria la culminación de nuestro amor.

-¡STAN!, espera-Se detuvo en seco, y volteo a ver quien le seguía.

-Ah, Kyle… ¿Qué sucede?-

-Pues es lo mismo que te iba a preguntar, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?- Si se me iba declarar tenía que ser "espontaneo".

-Nada, es solo que…-

-Solo que, ¿Qué?- Oh por Moisés, ya me lo dirá, ¿Mi boca está limpia?, ¿Huelo bien?, Mierda, mi cabello es un desastre hoy, bueno ya tranquilo. Todo irá bien.

-Solo que Wendy se ah enojado conmigo hoy, y la eh estado observando todo el almuerzo y eh escuchado que le comento a Bebe que ella es la que pone todo en nuestra relación- Stan lucia de verdad triste y decepcionado.

-Es por eso que dijiste "Si claro", ¿Cierto?- Mierda, "todo irá bien", Si seguro…

-Sí, es por eso que lo dije. Y bueno me eh enojado bastante y es por eso que me marche de la mesa. Discúlpame si fui grosero- Stan siempre tan atento, supongo que hoy no será "La culminación de nuestro amor".

-No te preocupes, todos tenemos días como este. Ya verás que todo se solucionara, como siempre- Y otra vez fingir que solo me importa como amigo, me quede lo que restaba del receso con él, en completo silencio Y es lo que Stan necesitaba, que estuviera con el aunque no lo alentara, sabía que siempre podía contar conmigo.

Terminaron las clases, y no me importo si Craig me observaba o no, solo me importaba que Stan estuviera bien. Además por más que Craig me intrigara con sus preguntas y respuestas… Yo solo existía para Stan, que importa si Craig esta "interesado" en mi; A mí no me interesa el, puede irse al espacio si lo desea y a mí no me importara.

-Hey, Kyle. Eh escuchado de una fiesta para mañana por la tarde ¿Te apetece ir?- Lógicamente Stan aun estaba triste, y si él quería que lo acompañara hasta el fin del mundo, iría con él.

-Supongo que sí, claro siempre y cuando tú también vallas-

-Bueno esta hecho, iremos. Sera en la casa de Token, empezara por las 8 pero paso por ti a las 9, ¿Te parece?-

-Si está bien- ¿Qué si me parecía?, esto sonaba a una cita.

Esta noche no dormí, pensando en Stan y no en Tucker. ¿Enamorarme de él en dos semanas?, ese chico si está muy equivocado, jamás podre olvidar a Stan.

Viernes 11:00am

Esperaba a Stan fuera del baño, desde que llego ah estado junto a mí, y yo no eh tenido una queja respecto a ello. Y sé que sonara egoísta pero estas peleas de Wendy y Stan, me vienen bien.

-¿Iras a la fiesta de hoy en la noche?- Esa maldita voz aburrida, grave, monótona.

-Eso es algo que no te importa-

-Broflovski, si te lo estoy preguntado, es porque OBVIAMENTE me importa-

-Como sea… hmp, si iré pero con STAN- Que acabo de decir, repetí su monótona frase, ahora le odio más.

-Valla, vas aprendiendo, y está bien, necesitaras un hombro donde llorar, nos vemos más tarde-

-¡JODETE TUCKER!- Craig ya había dado la vuelta.

-¿Me perdí de algo?- Stan por fin salió del baño.

-No, nada que importe-

Stan no se quedo muy conforme con esa respuesta, pero no replico nada. Caminamos hacia nuestra siguiente clase, solo restaba esa hora y seriamos libres de la escuela, que durante esta semana me ah llenado de bastantes experiencias. Toda la clase estuve pensado en cómo me comportaría con Stan en la fiesta: tratando de conquistarlo, de que vea lo mucho que lo amo y que estamos destinados el uno para el otro; O simplemente estar para el cómo su Súper-Mejor-Amigo.

OOOOO

La tarde se paso rápido, termine rápido mis deberes y me eh metido a bañar, en lo único que desperdicie bastante tiempo es que atuendo me pondría. Termine escogí unos jeans no tan ajustados como para que no deje nada a la imaginación, solo algo tentativo. Y una camisa blanca con un estampado de una clave de sol. Sonara simple, pero no escogería aun smoking era una fiesta de adolecentes así que me tenía que usar algo de acuerdo con la ocasión.

-¡KYLE, ¡CARIÑO!, STAN YA ESTA AQUÍ, BAJA!- Mi madre adora a Stan, es por eso que siempre me dejaría ir a donde sea, así que no tuve que dar gran explicación.

Stan lucia bastante bien, vestía unos pantalones negros y una playera del mismo color, muy simple pero a la vez elegante.

-¿Nos vamos?-

-Si-

Ya dentro del carro hibrido de Stan, se podía sentir algo de tención, la verdad es que yo no veo la causa, si hoy en la mañana estábamos bastante bien; estando afuera de la casa de Token Stan apaga el coche pero no se ve con intenciones de bajar.

-Kyle… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-

…¿Ah que viene todo esto?

-Si seguro, ¿Qué es?-

-¿Tienes algo con Craig?-

-¡NOOO!, ya te lo había dicho. El es el que me jode, pero a mí no me importa para nada ¿Por qué?-

-Nada, es solo que creía que… Bueno nada, pero ya te dije, si te llega a molestar o trata de hacer algo que tu no quieras dime, y yo le romperé la cara-

-…Gracias- Mi cara esta notablemente roja, Stan y su sentido sobreprotector hacia mí, una de las muchas razones por la cual lo amo.

Entramos y lo primero que notamos fue a Kenny tratando de cogerse a su novio, y no es que a Butters no le gustara ser cogido, solo que no en público. En definitiva esta sería una fiesta larga…

OOOOO

**Otra vez mil disculpas por demorarme tanto pero es que eh tenido que presentar exámenes y finales. Y ya saben el tiempo que te roba eso, y es por eso también mi "excusa" de que el capitulo sea tan corto. Además de que siento que ya ah perdido su esencia. ¿Uds. Que opinan? Y bueno también subí en nuevo fic, que es un poco diferente pero también tiene de personaje principal a mi amado Kyle. Bueno disfrútenlos. Y gracias por los reviews, adoro todos y cada uno de ellos! ~3**


End file.
